


Permission

by Knott



Category: The Mechanic (2011)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott





	1. Chapter 1

Steve脚步轻盈地过去，在Arthur的眼皮子底下跪了下来。Arthur还没开口要求，Steve便抬起面孔，把双唇分开，将自己摆成一个固定的姿势，身体的重量大半压在脚后跟上。

Arthur低头看他，目光里既无Steve希望找到的催促怂恿，也没有他不希望看到的逃避。Arthur只是在评估，在旁观，视线冷冷扫过Steve的嘴唇，落在正在攒动的喉结上，再回到他的脸上。Steve伸出舌头，舔了一圈因为欲望而发干的嘴唇，Arthur对他的暗示漠然不予以回应，两手还插在牛仔裤口袋里，肩部肌肉的线条自然和放松。Steve等着，张着嘴，直到他的脸由于得不到回应的羞臊而发热，对Bishop阴茎的期待使得他的口腔分泌出更多的唾液，但嘴唇却紧张发干。他不由自主地做了几次吞咽的动作，想要表现出全不在乎，然而抬起眼睛时，火热地注视着Arthur裆部的视线出卖了他。他现在就需要喉咙大敞，被Arthur的老二钉在原地，感受那阴茎沉重地按压在他的舌根上，一直将他干到高潮。但Arthur无动于衷，只是扫了眼他濡湿的下唇，似乎对看见的一点也不感兴趣。

Steve从来不知羞耻为何物，此时此刻，为了挑起Arthur同样下流的欲望，他已经无法做更多，这让他焦虑并且产生挫败感。有一瞬间他差点站起来，给Arthur一拳，就此放弃，可那一瞬间过去以后，他仍然跪在Arthur跟前，姿势更标准了，既挑战又屈服，像一种报复。Steve在等待一个暗示，随便什么，这让他毫不掩饰自己的饥渴，灼热的视线就在Arthur的裤子拉链处上下梭巡。Arthur的手从口袋里伸出来，Steve满心希望他会把一只手按在自己的后脑勺上，或是搁在自己的肩上，但Arthur只是慵懒地抱紧双臂，Steve抑制住他不该感觉到的屈辱和火热燃烧的恼怒，抬头望他，一无所获的双唇仍然可悲地大张着。Arthur双臂交叠站着，用置身事外的表情轻易挡住了Steve所有怒火中烧的疑问。他默不作声地朝Steve勾了勾手指，Steve从耳朵到脖颈变得通红。

Steve膝行过去，把脸贴上Arthur的胯部，他受过伤的地方一阵隐约疼痛。但这是他一直渴盼发生的事，他可不允许他自己的身体在这时候提出异议。他试探着舔舐了一下牛仔粗糙的布料，Arthur什么也没说，只是把一只手搁在Steve的肩膀上，拇指抵在他慌乱跳动的颈动脉上，紧紧地按下去。Steve感到那一片皮肤都烧了起来，不得不吞下一声渴求的声音。他在他的短裤下面勃起了，这令他感到更窘迫，他知道Arthur能看见。现在调整姿势去掩盖自己的勃起也来不及了，Steve犹豫着。Arthur的虎口扔按在他的一侧肩膀上，粗糙的拇指摩挲着他裸露的喉咙，一点也不着急，好像在估量那里能够吞入多少。Steve抑制住靠向那种有点轻视的抚摸的冲动，他的肾上腺素在上升。他抬起一只手，就要拉下Arthur牛仔裤的拉链，然而Arthur抓住了他的手腕，攥住以后甩到一边。

“不能用你的手，“Bishop低沉的声音十分无礼，“在这种情况下不能。”

Steve眨着汗湿的眼。“真的？那我们要怎么继续？”他听起来急切得可笑。

“我们？”Arthur不为所动，冷淡一笑，“只有你。发挥你的想象力。”

这不该让Steve感到很辣，可他硬得更厉害了，他的勃起坚硬地抵在自己的短裤里，让他没有机会思考尊严的问题。他用牙齿衔住Arthur牛仔裤的拉链，往下拉，尝到了冰凉的金属味。几次尝试，他终于成功地将拉链拉到了底，Steve想要作弊，将舌尖刺入拉链敞开的缝隙，舔了一口里面的内裤，Arthur突然抓住他的头发将他往后一扯，Steve出声抗议，Arthur的手压在他的后脑勺上，扯住他头发的力度一点也不放松。“跳过了一步，”Arthur斥责道，“扣子。”

Steve把扣子含进嘴唇里，然而除了让它变得更湿，以及感觉到自己的舌头愚蠢地抵住它那上面的图案以外，他做不了任何事。他怀念自己的手，他含着铜扣，忿恨的目光投向Arthur，好让他明白这有多蠢，Arthur的手从他的后脑勺离开，Steve吐出铜扣，呛咳着，用手背抹了一下嘴。Arthur掐住他的下颚，命令他张嘴，Steve带着胜利的欣喜张开嘴，Arthur却塞进来一片冰凉的东西：一枚一头裹住胶布的刀片。Steve觉得这事结束后自己肯定会恨他的，尽管Arthur确实教过他如何使用刀片。Steve用它割掉了扣子，随后他毫不在乎地把刀片吐到了一旁，他嘴里留下了一道滑腻的冰冷。Steve朝Arthur脚边吐了口唾沫，再次跪直，打开嘴，摆好口交的姿势，他的鼻翼翕张着，瞪着眼，好像这不是为了快乐而是为了和Arthur较劲。这回他是贴着Arthur的小腹打开嘴了，Arthur再次拽住他的头发把他往后拉，Steve闷哼出声，为了发泄不满而不是真的疼痛。 

Arthur的手松开的时候，他不该留在原位，他不该目不转睛地盯着Arthur掏出阴茎，并且用手漫不经心地撸动着它直到它完全勃起，Steve咽了口唾沫，喉咙深处一阵燥热，他的身体骚动起来，好像能预先感觉到那条粗重的阴茎给他带来的痛苦和快乐。它沉重地占满了Arthur的手掌，看起来那样下流和残酷，光是这样看着，Steve就已经迫切渴望张嘴含住它，让它在自己的舌上搏动。它会使得你的喉咙里残留被操开的感觉，Steve对自己说，这个想法令他躁动不安，甚至迟疑起来。Arthur的阴茎头部碰触到他的嘴唇时，他才意识到自己的嘴唇怯懦地紧闭着，舌头也躲进了口腔里，他的两只手心神不定地放在自己的大腿上。

Steve使劲换着气，他知道Arthur正低头凝视着他。“张嘴，”Arthur反应冷漠，好像预料到Steve到了关键关头会退缩，“你不能控制任何环节，你没有权利提出任何要求，你会服从我的一切指令。如果你做不到，我们就不会做这个——我们开始之前谈过了，Steve。现在张开嘴。”

Steve的手在大腿上攥紧了，剧烈地呼吸着，Arthur的阴茎在他的嘴唇上扫过。Steve扬起头颅，把嘴唇小幅度地分开，Arthur掐住他的下颚，将阴茎送了进来，但只进入了头部。Steve闭上眼睛，叹息了一声，试着将自己想象成一个环绕着Arthur的阴茎打开的性器官，他的嘴唇裹住Arthur的勃起，闭拢成吮吸的形状。Arthur的阴茎像他想象的那样压在他的舌尖上，这感觉很好，Arthur的手把他钉住，一时间他除了含住Arthur的阴茎，拿舌头托住它的头部以外什么也做不了，Arthur的手指抚过他的下唇，像要估算他的嘴被撑开的程度。

Steve想要更多，他想让Arthur失控，或者在他以前射出来，然而他只能用喉间的喘息表达这个。Arthur放开手，将阴茎推进得更深，仍没完全进入Steve的口腔，但已经将他填得很满。Steve无法做出吞咽的动作，他被它撑得太开，呼吸间全是Arthur的气味。他的嘴巴张大到事后会觉得酸痛的程度，Arthur的阴茎捅进他嘴里，几乎快到他受不了的地方。但他自觉地把头埋得更低，贴得离Arthur的腹股沟更近，他的口腔里分泌出更多唾液，好像他一直在为这个做准备似的。Arthur没碰他，这让他有些失望。他抬起眼时，发现Arthur甚至没注意他，好像Steve的身体只不过是为他准备的一顿早餐，他只需要享受。Arthur慵懒地靠在门上，让Steve跪在地板上环绕着他的阴茎张开双唇，像个廉价的妓女。

Steve给了一些时间让自己适应，然后他前后动起自己的头，让Arthur的阴茎能顺畅地操自己的嘴，可Arthur按住了他。Arthur沉声让他留在原地别动。

Steve艰难地消化了这个指令，他后退一些，Arthur的阴茎仍然留在他的嘴里，但他保持不动。他的脑袋保持一定的倾斜角度后仰，Arthur再次操进他的嘴里，这一次用手按在他的后颈上，Steve刚要为这种命令一般的触碰表示抗议，便意识到这是为了什么：这一次Arthur没有停下，他的阴茎不顾一切地在Steve的嘴里深入，直到Steve再也无法吞下更多，而Arthur的阴囊几乎贴到了他的唇部，Steve的喉咙有种撑开的感觉，他连吞咽的动作都完成不了，而Arthur的掌心摁在他的后颈上，无情地固定着他，让他适应这个。Steve的全部意识集中在他正在被Arthur顶进来的嘴上，Arthur推入最后一寸，Steve像被毁掉了一样任由索取，双腿发软，头脑里也是一片混乱。他听到自己的哽咽，他的颈侧蔓上一片红晕，连敞开衬衫纽扣的胸膛也发红了。Steve把手伸进短裤里，想要草草抚慰自己的勃起，Arthur的膝盖只是稍微抬起来，擦过他的手肘外侧，他就像一只被踢的小狗一样呜咽了一声。“永远别想，”Arthur的声音听起来残忍无情，“在任何情况下，你都不被允许碰你自己。双手背在背后，Steve。”

这太过了，但他还是服从了。Steve把两只手都放在背后，握住彼此的手肘，尽量不去想自己现在有多么悲惨。这种受控于人的错觉加重了他的兴奋，导致他的情况比方才更糟了，Steve幻想着他会在Arthur不曾碰触他的情况下射出来，射在地板上，就射在Arthur的脚边，他还没来得及为这种情形可怜自己，Arthur便开始干他的嘴，他有规律地顶进来，抽出去一些，再插进Steve的喉咙，动作和他这个人一样毫不迟疑，很有规律，并不感情用事。每一次他都干得很深，他的阴茎在抽出去时拖过Steve的舌头，在他的嘴里留下前液，在他毫无准备时再重重地插进来。无法咽下的液体顺着Steve的嘴角淌下，Arthur插得他好几次失去平衡，差点往后仰倒，但Arthur的手掌将他稳稳地固定在那，强迫他什么也做不了，只能接纳这个。Arthur操进他的喉咙很深，快速而又有力，Steve来不及吞咽，什么事情都来不及做，他只能尽量敞开喉咙，让Arthur操他的嘴。

他的阴茎因为Arthur正在肆意使用他而搏动着，硬得让他瑟瑟发抖，头脑却飘飘然，好像吸了太多的大麻。Arthur在最后一次操翻他的喉咙以后抽出自己的阴茎，Steve的嘴已经无法合拢，唾液和前液把他的双唇弄得一团糟，他的喉咙里发出湿哒哒的呛咳声音，他的脸颊由于被摁在Arthur的胯部而一片红印，Arthur低头注视着他，右手揉捏着他的耳珠，Steve差点因此失态大声呻吟——那是Arthur今天做出的唯一类似爱抚的举动。他凑上前，再次含入Arthur的勃起，吮吸着那现在湿滑而坚挺的头部，用自己的舌头绕着它舔了一圈，再模仿着抽插的动作上下耸动着自己的头，Arthur容忍了他一会，把靴子底部贴上他的胯部，Steve抑制住贴着对方的靴子摩擦着直到自己射出来的冲动，汗水从他脸上溢出来。他用恳求而无辜的眼神望向Arthur，Arthur的靴子隔着裤子踩在他的勃起上，不怎么用力，但对于Steve来说足够了，他力图使自己不要弓起腰迎向那个。他的两手仍然背在背后，手心开始出汗了。Steve觉得自己快射了。

Arthur动了一下，Steve以为他要拔出来，但Arthur只是在他嘴里射了出来，Steve勉强咽下了一些精液，另一些顺着嘴角流了下来，同时Steve抵住Arthur的靴子，甚至都没装模作样摩擦一下就射在了自己的裤子里，他的嘴唇被撑得这样开，他觉得自己过后喝水时都无法忘掉Arthur的老二在自己嘴里的感觉。他裤子里黏糊糊的，他想要脱掉它，到浴室去快速冲个澡。但这个念头掠过他脑海时，他不知道为什么抬头一声不吭地，眼巴巴地看着Arthur，好像在请求准许。

“去吧。”Arthur点一下头，拍拍他的肩膀。

尽管Steve心里吼叫着不，他还是如释重负般站起来，朝浴室走去。打开淋浴头以后他才想到，他刚才完全不需要Bishop的允许的，就像唱片的事情一样，他到底吃错了什么药？不管怎么样，那感觉还不赖，Steve踢掉短裤，哼起了歌。


	2. Chapter 2

Steve尾随一个女孩去了她选择的地方：酒吧后面的隐蔽角落。他没有浪费时间。她看起来知道她在干什么，那更好了。她吻上来的时候Steve攥住她的手臂把她抵到了墙上，这让她笑了起来。笑声刺激了Steve血液里的酒精。她的头抵在Steve的肩膀上，膝盖抬起来压在他的双腿之间。他始终低着头，掩盖自己眼睛里的表情，要么就摆出一副强硬的姿态，但他和她都知道那仅仅是姿态而已。

Steve只想单纯地操一场，想到Bishop现在正在Sarah的屋子里而他从来不被允许认识Sarah让他怒火中烧。他太需要这个了，像个初出茅庐的男孩需要一把枪，需要对自己勇气的证明。她把手精准地滑落到他的胯部。几次草率的抚弄Steve便硬了，Arthur的电话响起时，他们的大腿正互相纠缠在一起，Steve的手攥在她的发丝上。摸出手机时，Steve的声音还是嘶哑的。他稍微畏缩了一下。Arthur肯定能听出他答话的腔调里残留着未被满足的欲望。Steve的手稍微有些发颤，打开盖子按下接听键。“离开那，”Bishop的声音还是那么沉稳，从来不问他是否方便，从来不给出理由，“到停车的地方来见我。马上。”

如果Steve当时没有蓄势待发地渴求高潮，他也许是有能力顶嘴的，但他的怒气完全是另一种。他干咽了一口，Arthur的命令就像是他在这种晚上灌下的最后一杯烈酒，让他的心加速跳动。他的乳头上残留另一个女人的咬痕，然而他已经开始幻想起Arthur操进他的感觉。太多的酒精令他的头脑昏昏然，他甚至没法发出声来——只让Arthur听到了他像在窃取什么似的，越来越饥渴的呼吸声。

Steve钻进车里，Arthur当即发动了车子。“另一个组织的机械师。这地方被渗透了，我们得离开。”Steve还醉着。Arthur的话在他耳朵里变成无意义的，讨厌的噪音。他发出一声刺耳、紧张的干笑，Arthur严厉的视线扫过他的脸。

Steve厚着脸皮与他对视。“我他妈的不在乎。”

“所以你就只是想高潮，是吗？”

“对，我他妈只想高潮，Bishop。这有什么不对吗？”

Arthur点了下头，Steve的侧颈上的一处吻痕在他的目光下烧起来。这混蛋甚至不假装惊讶一下，Steve不悦地想。他看出来了，他知道你还硬着，这混蛋。

“我会记住，”Arthur用讥讽的声调说，“把这写在你的墓碑上的，Steve。”

Steve耸耸肩，摸口袋找烟。“所以你能操Sarah，其余的人就得干涸至死？”

Arthur戏谑地瞧着他了，Steve撑住一瞬间，没在那种目光下露馅。他找到烟了，但没能点起来，一切都没劲了，他几乎想不起来刚才那个姑娘吸引他的是哪一点。他仍然迫切地想要释放，他的阴茎在长裤的束缚下坚硬如铁，他脑子里能想的全是这件事。他甚至不知道自己怎么能穿上裤子，因为Arthur的一声令下就跑到这来的，如果他能——“你能，”Arthur看穿了他的心思，“但今晚以后不能，这个星期都不能。如果今天过后你让自己射出来了，那就太糟糕了——因为我再也不会碰你。”Steve失神地凝视着Arthur的脸，Arthur的神色表明他是认真的。他不由自主地调整了一下坐姿。他仍然无法相信Arthur要和他玩这个游戏：但说到底，这是他开始的。“如果我做到了呢？”Steve有些不忿。

“我们会去兜风，”Arthur顿了一下，“你和我。”

Steve的脊背上蔓延一阵刺痛。这奖赏不如他所期望的那样好，他以为Arthur最终会操他呢，如果他能做到的话。但他的意识只理解了他现在能获得的东西，他迫不及待地抓住那些。Steve解开裤子拉链，伸手进去握住自己的勃起，吸了口气，打算就这样把自己撸到射的时候，Arthur用目光轻而易举地阻止了他。

“不，”Arthur一贯强硬的姿态表现在他平静的口吻中，“用你的手指。”

Steve眨了几次眼才明白他的意思。他的羞耻心炽热地燃烧起来。他把咬在齿间的香烟吐到一旁，声音粗哑地说了句“什么？“，但他说的又低又快，像是一句呓语。Arthur耸了耸肩，好像在说随便你。Steve弯腰捡起那根烟，弹出窗外，余下的路程但Arthur只是缄默地开着车，好像他们根本不曾谈过这件事。

车开进车库，Steve又点燃了一根烟。他把烟叼在嘴角，把裤子退了下来。他将全然没有润滑过的手指挤入自己体内的时候，Arthur转身打开了车门。Steve毫不怀疑Arthur会就此走开，残酷地把他留在这儿，让他听Arthur的话只靠自己的手指抵达高潮，因为他是操蛋的Bishop，他净干操蛋事。Steve一面胡乱想着这些，一面试图把裤子踢到脚踝，双腿大张着沉下腰去，以便能更好地含住自己的手指，Arthur背对着他，两脚已经踏出了车外。“结束以后到老地方来找我，”Arthur淡然留下一句，“是时候教你一些新东西了。”他连头都没回。

Steve现在已经对他有一些了解了，知道他没有提到的事情是不被允许去做的，也就是说当Steve听从Arthur的话用手指把自己操射以后，他不但不能去清洁自己，还得身上残留着自己精液的气味去训练场和Arthur汇合，Arthur会闻到他身上留下的精液和汗水。他怪异的站姿和他裤子上的污渍都会变得一览无遗。Steve的脑海里掠过那一画面（事后也确实如此），他硬得感觉下一秒就会射在自己的裤子里，他的手指在他未曾得到任何东西的穴口处捣出了一声炽热的呻吟。Steve凝望着Arthur离开的背影，抿住唇，开始专心用两根手指操起自己来——就在这时，他在Arthur的座位上发现了一张留在那里的字条，它被Arthur的枪压在现在空无一人的座椅上。“用上这把枪。”Steve无声读出它。

Steve不得不用唾液好好地润滑Arthur的枪，尽管Arthur并不在附近看着这一幕，尽管Steve在看到字条的时候满可以叫他滚一边去，但他还是好好地舔湿了它，借助它抵达了高潮。他脱力地射出来以后，在车前镜里看到了自己的脸。

那张脸看起来像被好好地操了一顿，而Arthur甚至都没碰他一根手指。那张脸就像是如果Arthur再不操他，他就要死了，因为得不到满足的欲望和饥渴而死。

“操。”Steve喃喃，把滚烫的额头抵在车窗上。

一周后发生了一件意外：Steve负责的一个目标出了岔子。任务总算完成，但他挂了彩，脸上和腿上留下了伤口。仓皇逃回Arthur的住处以后，Steve突发奇想。Arthur还不在家，而Steve知道他什么时候会回来。Steve洗了把脸，草率地处理了一下伤口。洗完澡后他坐在浴缸边上，拿起从货架第一排扫进购物筐里的灌肠剂和润滑液轮流打量，他从未做过这事，但他设想这很容易。他花了不到半个小时来准备这一切，有一次他以为Arthur回来了，差点踢翻沐浴露的瓶子，还把大量的水洒到了浴缸外面，但后来证实那不过是一辆路过的车而已。

Arthur打开房里的灯，见他躺在自己的床上，正心不在焉地翻着一本杂志，一条腿屈起挡在身侧，背部靠在床板上。他只穿了条短裤，头发半湿而且凌乱，那瓶还没用完但已经打开的润滑剂就搁在他的手边上，Arthur朝他，润滑剂的瓶子，还有他腿上的伤各看了一眼。“回你自己的房间去。”这是他说的第一句话。

Steve把杂志甩到一边，伸直那条好腿。他的背部离开了床板，在灯光下，Arthur一定已经把他身上的伤尽收眼底，但Steve绝不会解释它们是怎么来的，也不想详谈他为什么失败了。今晚他不想谈那些。“我不想回我自己的房间去。”他说。

Arthur的手从电灯开关上松开，他的下颚绷紧了。“回你的房间，Steve。”

“我说了，我不想那么做，”Steve嘬了口烟，耙了一把自己的头发，莫名地感觉到一股子无名火，“我需要这个。我想让你操我，Arthur，我已经给自己准备好了。你想知道吗，想知道我是怎么准备的吗？“Steve踢了一脚地上的罐子。

Arthur走到床边，把地上的杂志拾起来，放到一边。“在你搬进来的时候，”Arthur申明，“我说过你只能在我这里的一个地方睡觉，而这里不是你睡觉的地方。”

Steve满不在乎地躺下来，在床上伸了个懒腰，故意在Arthur视线下把腿分的很开，并且不顾Arthur的责备继续说下去：“……我现在那么湿，我感觉那地方能吞下任何捅得进来的东西，那操蛋的润滑剂把我填得那么满，当我躺在你床上的时候，一动就有又湿又粘的液体粘在我的腿上。噢还有别担心，我没忘了一个星期的契约，我一点也没碰我的老二，我只是用手好好搞湿了我后面的洞而已。”

“我说最后一遍，Steve，”Arthur的语气变得很重，就像他对Steve极其失望，“到你自己的房间去睡，把你带来的东西都带走。我们的约定结束了，今晚什么事情也不会发生。”Arthur的语气刺痛了Steve的心，自从他打算杀个偷车贼的那晚以来，他还没听到过Arthur用如此失望的语气对他说话，似乎他无药可救。

然而Steve始终是Steve，他从不悔改，尤其是当他知道自己从一开始就走错了的时候，他只会用更多的错误去掩盖一开始的那个错误。他把短裤褪下来，在床上半歪着靠在Arthur的枕头上，让Arthur看到他里面什么也没穿，同时他衔着烟，一只空闲的手滑过自己的勃起，落在湿得不行的洞口上。他轻易便找到了已经湿滑的入口，拇指绕着它转了一圈，然后两根指头朝里头做了个猥亵的姿势，挺了挺腰。Arthur上前，把他嘴里的烟抽出来，掐灭在床头的烟灰缸里，Steve也不在乎，反而仰起头，对着Arthur嘴唇相碰，发出“啵”的一声，打开了自己的双腿。“出什么问题了，Bishop？你不敢操我？如果你担心的是这不会像你想象的那样爽，不用担心，哥们。我把里面搞得那样湿，我发誓你操进来的时候根本感觉不到什么阻力，说不定事情在你没反应过来的时候就已经结束了，说不定你根本坚持不了那么久，哈！”Steve的脸上出现一个恍惚的笑容。

“你喝酒了？”Arthur皱起眉头。

“和你无关，老兄，”Steve发挥自己的无赖本色，“你到底要不要操我？”

他借着酒劲去抓Arthur的裆部，Arthur攥住他的手。Arthur盯着他的眼睛直到他突然后怕他做的一切都是自取其辱，Steve紧巴巴地呼吸着，低头望着Arthur掐在他前臂上的手，又瞥了眼自己。他再次吸了口长气，努力挣扎不要使得眼眶发红。Arthur叹了口气，松开手。“你的房间，现在就去。”而Steve不需要他说第二遍，他从Arthur的床上下来，快步离开了那里，没回头去看Arthur的表情，只是在Arthur叫住他时停下来匆匆收拾东西。他慌乱中掉了一个保险套，Arthur拾起来递向他，Steve接过它时不敢抬头看Arthur的表情。

他回到自己的房间，把音乐放得很大声，听着耳机里的旋律在房间里四处转悠，没有费心穿上衣服。鼓点到了最高潮，他把喝光的酒瓶摔到墙上，然后倒头就睡——Arthur肯定听到了玻璃摔碎，但Steve不理会。Steve从未遭此挫折，不管男人女人，他们很少如此果断地拒绝他，而且他很肯定Arthur是要他的，也许不是他一直以来以为的那个要法，但现在都无所谓了。Steve把被单踢到床的另一侧，抓住那管润滑剂睡着了，满心想着Arthur Bishop可以见鬼去。

Steve朦胧醒来，是被Arthur走进他房间的脚步惊醒的。但他还没有完全清醒过来。他把胳膊抬起来挡住屋内的亮光，勉强睁眼瞧了眼Arthur的脸，宿醉使得他头痛欲裂，Arthur的手搁在他胃部的时候他还没反应过来。“准备好了？”Arthur听起来比往常更铁面无情，Steve低哝了一句什么，Arthur低沉的笑声在他耳畔响起，有些取笑，还有令Steve意外的亲昵：“我以为你想让我干你。”

“对，但……”Steve竭力想理清自己的思路，还有Arthur为什么现在会在他房里，“什么……？”

Arthur没等他回答便拖住他的脚踝把他翻了个身，Steve头朝下倒在了床单里，晕头转向，后知后觉地抓住枕头。他还没喘过气来，Arthur的胸膛压在了他的背上。确切地说，Arthur整个人把他包裹住，将他碾进了床垫里，Steve被钉在他身下。“腿并拢，“Arthur踢了踢他的脚，“我现在准备操你了。”

Steve没有反应过来，实际上他并没有完全理解Arthur的话，Arthur的手掌碾进他的屁股，掐了一下，逼出一声毫无防备的呻吟。Steve想起身，却被Arthur完全控制住，连一根手指头都不能移动，唯一能挪动的只有他的双腿，它们已经软绵绵的了。Steve把腿刚一并拢，Arthur扯下他的短裤，干进了他的两腿之间。接下来Steve所知道的事便是他被摁在床垫里，Arthur操着他的双腿，没有任何多余的动作，他只是重重干进来再抽出去，他的囊袋拍打着Steve的腿根，两手掐在Steve的腰上。Steve无法动弹，只能承受，他的腿间被干得通红一片，他的腰上一定留下了淤青。想到这一点让他很快兴奋起来，浑身发热，伴随着Arthur抽插的节奏大声呻吟，任由Arthur把他摆弄成自己想要的姿势。

他自己的阴茎很快完全硬了起来，伴随着Arthur每次操进来而在他的小腹和床单之间挤压着，这让他发出了哭喊。快感在积聚，却无法到达让他高潮的地步，他能感觉到Arthur在他腿间的阴茎，Arthur操Steve的节奏粗鲁而随意，并不理会他自己的快感，Steve喜欢这样。他听到Arthur抑制住的呼吸，知道他也快到了，如果可以Steve希望能抬起腰去摩擦那根阴茎，但他一厘米动不了，只能被动接纳。Arthur在他腿间射出来时把一根手指插进了他的后穴里，随便转了一圈，屈起来留在那儿。Steve想弓起腰拿那根手指操自己，他的肌肉向后推挤，试着抵抗Arthur的强制，但很快放弃了，Arthur的手指只是浅浅地留在那里，停留片刻，抽了出来。Steve的穴口徒劳地被翻出一些，带出昨晚留在那里头的润滑液，想把Arthur的手指留住。Arthur看了一阵，翻身下床。他起身清理自己和穿衣服的时候，Steve还趴在那里，慢慢平复着呼吸，Arthur过一会走过来，按住他的肩膀，在他的呜咽下把他轻柔地翻了过来。Steve抵制着他的手， Arthur的手掌扳开他的腿，发现他也射了。Steve骂了声操，坐起身来。

他一副被操翻的模样，还没喘上气来，而且绝望地想要。

“我来决定什么时候操你，怎么操你，”Arthur说，“还有什么想问的吗？”

Steve脸上露出一个笑容。“Arthur操蛋的Bishop，”Steve说，“真没想到。我爸怎么没看出来你是个下流胚？至于我，我一点意见也没有。但我的屁眼可能会有意见——关于这件事最后会发生的时间啊地点啊方式啊什么的，你知道。”

Arthur凝视他半晌，摇了摇头。“你这张嘴。”但语气却是温暖的调侃，Steve耸耸肩，从床边站起来，拉过Arthur的头开始吻他。他吻得恶狠狠的，一点也不温柔，但他很有把握Arthur喜欢这样——很快，Arthur开始回应起来。


End file.
